


of special mornings with you,

by cyanoscarlet



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ash Lynx Lives, Baking, Birthday Morning, Calming down, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanoscarlet/pseuds/cyanoscarlet
Summary: Eiji wanted to make this birthday special for Ash, though. It wasn’t much to ask, was it?6 May 2020 - For Eloise.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	of special mornings with you,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffed_laughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffed_laughter/gifts).



> **_[6 May 2020](https://fifteenleads.tumblr.com/tagged/for-eloise)_** \- Second of four gifts.
> 
> Finally posting these because my friend Eloise now has an AO3. <3

Eiji awakened first between the two of them.

Fortunately, it was not too cold inside the bedroom, the space heater working just enough to keep the apartment at a reasonable temperature. For a while, Eiji did not feel like getting out of bed just yet, but today was a special day, he was reminded.

Today’s sunrise was especially beautiful, too.

Eiji gingerly disengaged himself from Ash’s arms, careful to not disturb his peaceful slumber. He slowly padded towards the door, sparing a fond glance towards his lover. Ash barely stirred, vaguely registering the empty spot beside him, but continued to doze off. Smiling, he quietly left the room.

It didn’t take long before Eiji was soon lost in the flurry of bowls and whisks and different white to cream-looking ingredients all over the kitchen counter. He was just about halfway through the whole mixing process— he’d forgotten to bring the butter out of the fridge, and it was now too cold to use in the mix. It was a rookie mistake, really; surely, he’d be forgiven by Mother if she finds out he’d committed a major cake sin, “after all I’ve taught you!”

A glance at the clock revealed he had about half an hour left. Forget decorating the cake, he hasn’t even finished baking it. Eiji let out a few small laughs to dissipate the tension; he’s gone through much more major stuff than this, being late shouldn’t even be an issue at this point.

He had wanted to make this birthday special for Ash, though. It wasn’t much to ask, was it?

Just then, Eiji felt a couple of warm hands on both his shoulders, peppermint breath gently tickling him from behind. He immediately felt his own heart short-circuit— why did Ash get up much earlier now, of all times?

“Breathe with me, Eiji,” Ash instructed. “Close your eyes.”

Eiji did as he was told, pursing his lips as he slowly let out the air in lungs. No mixing, no whisking, no panicking. Just quiet, deep breaths. Ash kept his hands light on Eiji’s shoulders the whole time, until Eiji’s breathing finally evened out. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Eiji finally opened his eyes. He had been the one to guide Ash through the breathing exercises whenever he suffered from nightmares and panic attacks. Those, along with regular therapy sessions, gradually helped Ash cope with his demons better as time passed. The flashbacks became fewer and farther between now, and the bags under Ash’s eyes slowly began to fade away. Today was the first birthday Ash did not have any nightmares, and Eiji was more than grateful for that alone.

“Thanks, Ash,” he managed to say. “You’re up quite early, aren’t you?”

“You are quite noisy when you cook, you know,” Ash smirked at him before stealing a quick kiss on the lips. Ignoring the growing redness on Eiji’s face afterward, he sauntered over to the oven and brought out the empty pans. “Did you even grease these already? What will I even tell your mom?”

“Nothing, of course!” Eiji retorted, fighting away the blush on his cheeks as he continued to whisk at the mixture. “I’m just doing this one by one. Go back to bed so I can serve you your birthday cake there.”

Ash hummed amusedly as he grabbed the butter from Eiji’s area. “No can do, Big Bro. Someone has to watch you here, lest you burn down our kitchen. Repairs are costly, you know.”

“T-That’s not—”

“Just kidding,” Ash chuckled as he went back to the oven to pre-heat it. “I want to help you, as my birthday gift. And I won’t be happy if you don’t let me help,” he mock-pouted. “Please?”

Eiji sighed. He can never resist Ash when he makes that expression, can he?

Oh well. He never planned to, anyway.

“Okay, fine,” Eiji relented. “After you’re done with the oven, put these in the trash bag, then come help me mix. We can make breakfast together while the cake’s baking. How’s that sound?”

Ash sauntered over and affectionately bumped his arm. “Sounds perfect to me.”

Eiji smiled back. It was not even his birthday, but he could have asked for nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> [writing blog](http://fifteenleads.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/cyanoscarlet)


End file.
